A Rose wilts Easily
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: .:My first Sonamy Tragedy:. What was supposed to be a happy anniversary for Amy, turns out to be a one way ticket to sorrow when one misunderstanding involving Sonic spirals out of control... Sonamy


A Rose wilts Easily

WARNING: Slight character death and suicide may cause tears to fill your eyes, so please grab some tissues. (and if possible...a tub of ice cream or fave snack...)

P.S Sonic is 23 and Amy's 20 here.

Amy's POV:

It's over...after all these years it's over...I was running away from that blue hedgehog who I now renounce as my love. Sonic the Hedgehog...

It also didn't help that the rain was pouring down so hard on me, adding my depression as to what I saw about 3 hours ago...

=Sonic's house, 8:00 PM...=

I had a big smile on my face as I was on my way to Sonic's house. I had a very special cake to give him since tomorrow's our fifth anniversary we've been officially together. I know, hard to believe isn't it? But it's true. The cake I made was in the shape of Sonic's favorite food; a chili dog, even decorated to look like one but in actuality, it's chocolate. I just hope my hero likes it...

But before I knocked at the door, I saw Sonic in the window talking with someone, I looked and saw that it was my older sister, Scarlet was with him. I wondered what she was doing here then I saw Sonic get up from the chair he was sitting on and held my sister's hand and then...I saw him get down on his knee and pulled out a diamond ring in front of her and Scarlet had a shock of surprise on her face...

I stood there so shocked that the box containing the cake slipped right out of my hand and fell splat on the ground. I couldn't believe what I saw. My own boyfriend was cheating on me?! And with my own sister!? I couldn't believe it! And as if, it couldn't get any worse, the rain suddenly poured down on me, like it wants to mock my suffering. That's when I made up my mind and ran away with my tears mixed with the cold raindrops. I turned my head for a brief moment and I almost saw in my water/tear filled eyes Sonic opening the door and found the ruined cake on his front porch.

=Amy's house, 11:00 PM=

Now, I'm in here, crying my heart and soul out feeling that I'm the most stupid girl in the entire world...

Alone...

Unwanted...

...And unloved...

What's the point of living right now for me? I was feeling broke, torn and destroyed..but most of all anger and betrayal...the pain was eating me out alive, I couldn't handle it. Was Sonic only using me? Was he only dating me so someone prettier than me shows up. Who cares right now? All I wanted to do right now was die...

I quickly ran up to my bedroom, soaked to the skin and I went to my bed. I pulled out my diary, I hid under my pillow, ripped out a page and began writing a quick note. Some of the pen ink got smudge since my hands are still damp but I didn't care. I placed it on the table and began running away from my home and my life.

=Sonic's POV=

Oh my God, I hope we can find Amy and clear up this big misunderstanding...I saw Amy's cake splat on the ground as soon as I saw her; well, her soaked silhouette of her ran away crying. You see this is what really happened...

=Inside Sonic's House, 8:00 PM=

"You want me to do what?" Scarlet, Amy's older sister asked me with her arms crossed.

"Pretend to be Amy again so I can finally propose, Scarlet." I explained to her again. For months now, I've been finally deciding to pop the big question to Amy. Of course, I had Scarlet's full blessing since she's her only family living; I mean besides her cousin Rob 'O. (He says he'll come for his cousin's wedding of course.) But I wanna find the right words to ask her, so I invited Scarlet over to pretend to be Amy so I can surprise her at our five-year relationship and want to get serious.

"OK, but this is our last rehearsal." Scarlett sighed and gave in. I smiled and immediately practice telling my speech before showing Scarlet the ring and she of course, pretended to be surprised.

"Wow Sonic, who knew you had a way with words?" Scarlet said, laughing. I laughed along with her. It feels like I'm totally ready to make it official.

But then the rain fell so suddenly and in a matter of seconds, I thought I heard something drop outside. I opened the door to catch a glimpse of a female figure running away from the house, I looked down at the ground and saw a cake box and a lopsided cake that looks like a chili dog but I couldn't tell because it looked liked it had been dropped. Oh no...

Scarlet came up to me and asked me what's wrong, I told her that Amy's in trouble and there was no time to lose. Without a word, Scarlet nodded and I carried her on my back so she can keep up with me and we both ran off to Amy and Scarlet's house, hoping she was there so we can straighten this out, but no such luck...

The house door was opened up with the light still on. We went inside, hoping to find her or at least a clue. Scarlet got off of me and ran up to her sister's bedroom while I stayed down here to look for clues in case she ran away from home. I looked at the coffee table and saw a note underneath a mug there. I pulled it out and read it just as Scarlet came back downstairs.

"She's gone Sonic!" Scarlet exclaimed in a very worried tone. I can tell that she was worried sick about her little sister and she was practically her parents and sis wrapped into one, so I can't blame her for worrying, then I showed her the note Amy left on her coffee table and she read it aloud.

"To whom it may concern, If you found this note that means I ran away from this place and from all the pain I suffered from the fact that Sonic is in love with and marrying my sister. Don't bother looking for me, by the time you find me, I'll be dead. Goodbye forever, Amy."

"I've go to find her!" I told Scarlet but before I could run out the door, she stopped me and told me an idea where Amy might be. She said that there was a cliff side nearby that has a two hundred foot drop and no body ever survived it. That just put more worry and extra adrenaline in my steps as I hurried to rescue Amy from a fate worse that death.

I made it to the ledge where I saw a figure of a girl walking towards the edge of the cliff and saw it was Amy. There was no mistaking it; her beautiful pink quills flowing in the wind, her trademark red headband and the beautiful yet tear stained jade green eyes I saw as she slightly turned her head and kept on walking to the edge as if she was hypnotized.

"Amy!" I called out to her as I ran to her but believe it or not, I was one second too late as Amy jumped off the cliff. I didn't care what happened to me right now as I soon jumped straight off the cliff. As I went after Amy as we fell down to the ocean floor, I desperately reached out to her as we fell down the sky and I barely managed to grab her hand before we splashed into the cold sea water down below...

=Amy's P.O.V=

All I could see was darkness...cold, unforgiving darkness around me...I'm so alone...

Am I dead? Am I asleep? Am I even anywhere?

I curled up into a little ball and started trembling. Call it what you want but, it feels so cold in here like a freezer except there's no snow, just cold air and artic wind and also, no hope in leaving either...

All seemed lost until I heard faint voices in the wind...

"Amy..." a male voice called my name in the wind. Wait, he knows my name? I immediately got up from the ground and listened for the voice again but this time a female voice filled the wind.

"Amy...Please wake up..." the voice called, almost sounding like she was sobbing. But who was she?

"Amy, please wake up..." I heard the male voice call me again. I followed the sound of the two voices as I heard the female voice speak again.

"Oh Sonic, what have we done?" the female voice said and I gasped as I heard the name and I remember everything; the proposal to my sister, my suicide, everything. I remembered how mad Sonic and my sister Scarlet have made me when I heard what else they said.

"Scarlet, we have ourselves to blame." Sonic said to my sister as I continued following their voices in the mist of the darkness. "If Amy's dead, I would never forgive myself..."

"And to think you were going to propose to her last night." Scarlet said sadly and then I heard my older sister sob sadly as I stood in the darkness dumbfounded. Sonic was going to propose to me last night? But, I saw him propose to my sister in the window. Then I heard Sonic said something else that cleared the air:

"To think that our rehearsal proposal cost us both to lose Amy." Sonic said and he sounded like he was sobbing as well. He sounded so sad, like the time he thought I drowned in the lake and he risked everything to save me, even though he can't swim and has a fear of water. Then again, he saves me so many times and I returned the favor once as I saved him from Prison Island all those years ago. But now, Sonic and Scarlet think I'm dead, I have to find a way out of here.

I looked about frantically as I saw a light dead ahead, I wasn't so sure if I would wake up or truly die but I have to trust my instincts on this one. I walked carefully and slowly, unsure if I'm going the right way when I heard Sonic's voice again.

"Amy..." Sonic began, trying not to choke on his tears. "If your in there and still alive...please...hear me out. Last night, when you saw me with Scarlet, that proposal wasn't for her, it was for you. I wanted to surprise you last night by...by asking you to be my wife, but I asked Scarlet over to pretend to be you so I can get my words out more easily...but when I got them worded out perfectly, we saw you run off and we immediately realized that you though that I was proposing to your sister... We-we t-tried to stop you to straighten things out but you already left for the cliff. We were so worried about you till I caught you about to take a jump, I tried to catch up to you but..."

Sonic stopped for a brief moment, then he started sobbing loudly and it was my turn to cry as I heard the words I'd never thought I'd here him say...

"I was too slow..." Sonic choked on his words and I gasped in shock and I felt the tears fall from my face as I heard Sonic...my hero...say he was too slow to save someone...and what's worst is...that someone is me...

"Amy, I was too slow to save you!" Sonic cried as he began to cry loudly and then I heard the soft thumping of something hitting a bed or pillow. My guess was that Sonic was at my bedside and plopped his head there, crying his heart out feeling terrible that I did this...and now, I don't think I could ever forgive myself for doing this. I heard Sonic again, his voice cracking in between his sadness and tears.

"Amy, I love you! And I'm sorry!" Sonic yelled in his sadness and began to sob loudly again.

"I love you too, Sonic..." I said as I walked to the light, I closed my eyes and let the warm light encircle me as I felt warm sunlight dance around my body, removing the harsh coldness of the dark and gave me a feeling of hope and serenity in my soul. "Please; you and my sister...forgive me for being so blind..."

=Normal P.O.V=

With those last words...Amy walked into the light, wondering if she's going to die or awaken from her slumber. She got her answer when light entered and revealed that she was in a hospital bed with Scarlet and Sonic sitting next to her and crying their hearts out thinking she's dead until they looked up and saw Amy awakening.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed in shock and joy, seeing Amy is awake while Scarlet just smiled in happiness and hugged her younger sister, letting new tears fall from her cheeks only this time, they were tears of joy.

"Oh Amy!" Scarlet said as she hugged Amy while the younger pink hedgehog hugged her back. "You're finally awake!"

"I'm awake sis." Amy told Scarlet as the broke the hug. "For a moment, I thought I was going to die, until..."

"Until?" Sonic asked me, holding my hands tightly like I was something in his dreams he doesn't want to let go.

"Until I heard you two." Amy told them both with a small smile. "I heard your voices in there."

"So." Sonic asked me again, holding me close. "Did you here...?"

"I heard everything." Amy finished off, looking at him with sincerity in her jade green eyes. "Even your apology Sonic."

"And I'm sorry too, Ames." Scarlet told me as she held me close into her warm, sister hugs. "We never wanted to hurt you."

"No." the young pink hedgehog said, shaking her head. "I should be sorry. I jumped to conclusions back there and I reacted and did something so irrational, I thought no one would forgive me for it."

"Amy." Sonic said and looked at me a little sternly but I could see more sincerity and sadness in his voice and his emerald green eyes. "I want you to promise me something really important."

"Wha-What is it?" Amy asked him, her voice a little bit shaky by the tone of his voice but she tried to hide it by not blinking while looking him straight in the eye.

"Promise me this..." Sonic said as he held up a little black box and he opened it to reveal the diamond ring he showed to her sister. "...Promise me that when you wear this ring, that you and I will always be together and love each other until the end of time. And also promise me that you won't do anything like this ever again."

Amy looked at Sonic with the most sincerest smile ever and held his hands closer. She definitely doesn't want to end up losing him again and she doesn't want to end up not only hurting herself, but also the people that care and love her. So, Amy nodded and said the words that will keep her and Sonic together as one.

"I will and I promise, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy told him with a smile and with that, Sonic put the ring on her finger and both Sonic and Amy kissed each other, symbolizing that anyone or anything will never ever again keep them apart and that Amy will never lose Sonic ever again.

END

**OK. I posted this fanfiction up for two good reasons:**

**1. I wanted to prove that I'm not dead. Just losing inspiration and hanging out on DeviantART.**

**And**

**2. I wanted to post this to see how much feedback I'd get for writing something first ever Sonamy tragedy.**

**I don't own Sonic and Amy, I however own Scarlet, Amy's sister.**


End file.
